Push Pop Predicament
by KamalooLlama
Summary: L eats a Push Pop. Light watches. What do you think happens next? ;o


Mogi came into the Kira Investigation headquarters with a filled plastic bag in his left hand. He set the bag down on a nearby countertop and moved the bag's contents into the fridge. Once he was done, he took the very last item, a cherry Push Pop(TM), out of the bag and walked over to Ryuzaki, the mastermind behind the investigation.

The detective was crouching on a chair in his odd way, positioned in front of multiple computer monitors, scanning through endless lines of data. Mogi set down the candy pop in front of him. "Cherry flavored was your request, yes?" L glanced back at him, nodded, and picked up the candy with four fingers, two on each end of the pop. "Yes. Thank you, Mogi-san."

L removed the cap and flicked it away, pulling the clear wrapping free from the rod-shaped pop. Light Yagami, the son of the chief officer, Soichiro Yagami, sat quietly and attentively. He sat with his back fully erect and his hands resting in his lap, shoulders relaxed. He did not speak or do anything to draw attention to himself.

The boy glanced over at the detective. He was licking the candy from base to tip and back again multiple times while reading his data stream. He was alarmed to feel a pang of arousal radiate throughout his frame. His eyes snapped back to the screen in front of him, attempting to ignore such sensations. "Wait…why is this turning me on! Ryuzaki is a man, and I am in no way a homosexual, or anything relatively close to this!"

Unable to resist, his eyes drifted back over to the detective. L had the entire pop in his mouth, sucking vigorously. He was obviously enjoying it, and he was obviously oblivious to the boy next to him. As Light watched, he felt his member swell and throb with need. He did not allow this to show in his facial expression, though he could not help but shift his position in his chair a bit, trying his best to put it out of his mind.

The boy forced his eyes away, lightly gripping the fabric in the lap of his jeans. What was more alarming to him was how easily this stirred sexual arousal. He had an odd gut feeling that if a woman were to do this to stir desire in him, it wouldn't be anywhere near as potent. "Ugh, I can't believe I _like_ L…" He thought, reading through the scrolling data, trying to draw his attention away from the scene occurring next to him.

However, these attempts were futile. L was happily sucking on his candy at a volume that could be heard by Raito. The loud slurping noises only fed his desires. With those as an aid, a mental picture of the man erotically sucking and licking his manhood drifted into the boy's mind. Though he was appalled at himself for thinking this up, the image did not fade off.

In this fantasy, L was sucking away, not seeming bothered at all. He would lick Light's member from base to top before giving his head a gentle suck. He did everything in just the right way, and enjoyed pampering his manhood as if it were a lollypop.

He muffled a low groan that nearly slipped out his mouth, moving his hands farther up his legs, in hopes to conceal his noticeable bulge, which was growing larger and firmer by the minute. He tensed his muscles and ground his teeth. "Do you have to eat so loudly, Ryuzaki? It's not very good manners, and it's starting to get on my nerves…" Light spoke with an irritated tone, in hopes it would make L stop.

L looked up, pulling the candy out of his mouth. "I'm annoying you? My apologies, Raito-kun. Pardon my bad manners." He set the pop down on the desk a bit sadly, going back to examining his data. The pop glistened with saliva, shining in the light of the computer monitors. Even though the stimuli had ceased, Light could not calm himself. The images of the scene replayed in his mind like a broken record, in no hurry to cease.

His member kept on twitching and throbbing, starting to ache from going so long while in the same state. Light, quietly and politely excusing himself, slowly stood from his seat. He then proceeded off to the bathroom to take care of business.


End file.
